


Im Not Mad

by dulcetfable



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, So much fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetfable/pseuds/dulcetfable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a smol oneshot of poor dippy being left out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Not Mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReturnToZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/gifts).



> so my bus takes god damn forever so expect more shitty oneshots.
> 
> (take it ReturnToZero this is for all you bb)

"I'm not mad at you bill." Dipper said, not even looking at the pouting demon. 

"But you're not talking to meeeeee" It was a week after bill was hired to the MYstery Shack. Wendy and Bill became friends quickly, intact they talked the whole day today, and left poor Dippy out. He huffed as e turned his back once again to the demon.

"Why don't you talk to Wendy then?" Bills eyes widened. Finally he got the hint.  
"Oh Pine Tree, that's why you're mad? I'm sorry! You do know that you are my favorite meat sack of all time!" 

Dipper laughed at that, he knew he couldn't stay mad at him. "Yeah, whatever, have fun today, we can hang out after the shift. I heard something about a prank on grunkle Stan?" The demon lit up. 

"Thank you dipper I love you!!" He pressed his lips to dippers briefly, then ran of into the supply room. Dipper smiled and turned to leave, then he noticed Wendy in the doorway. He stiffened up, knowing she saw.

She smirked,  
"You guys are the cutest couple EVER."


End file.
